


Raznarok

by Tokomi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Feels, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Tytuł oznacza, jak (prawdopodobnie) często będę tu dorzucać coś nowego XD Nowe tagi będą się pojawiać z czasem, planuje zbierać tu wszelkie drabble powiązane z Marvelem.Drabble to dla mnie zazwyczaj 100 słów, ale zdarza mi się napisać 50 czy 200.





	1. (Thorki)

Drażnienie Thora należało do ulubionych zajęć Lokiego. Zwłaszcza od kiedy jego brat zaczął wymyślać coraz ciekawsze groźby. Kiedy powiedział, że jeszcze jeden taki wybryk, a zrobi Lokiemu z dupy Ragnarok, Psotnik nie umiał się powstrzymać, by nie sprawdzić, czy obietnica aby na pewno jest prawdziwa.  
Obudziwszy się rano w łóżku, spróbował się podnieść. Wtedy poczuł, jak całe ciało poniżej pasa piecze go i pali go niczym Wieczny Płomień. Thor nie żartował.  
Loki opadł z powrotem na poduszki, uśmiechając się szeroko do siebie. Zregenerować się to dla niego żaden problem, ale będzie musiał wymyślić naprawdę dobrą prowokację, aby powtórzyć wczorajszą noc.


	2. (Steve x ...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puenta zerżnięta z dowcipu, ale ciiii~!

Sobota wieczór w bazie Avengersów oznaczała integrację poprzez granie w gry, najczęściej podpartą napojami wysokoprocentowymi. Tego dnia padło na Prawdę czy wyzwanie.  
\- Steve, jak miło! - Natasha uśmiechnęła się szeroko, bo polowała na niego od kilku rund. - Co wybierasz?  
\- Prawdę.  
Nat spojrzała w te niewinne niebieskie oczka.  
\- Najskrytsza fantazja seksualna?  
Całe kółko się ożywiło, szepcząc coś do siebie i patrząc oczekująco na Steve'a, który oblał się rumieńcem aż po czubki uszu.  
\- No nie bądź tak cnotliwy, każdy ma jakąś. Wypij kielicha na odwagę! - Rosjanka mu polała i poklepała go po ramieniu.  
\- W sumie są takie dwie... - zaczął niepewnie, od razu uzyskując ciszę od reszty. Wyzerował kieliszek i odetchnął głęboko. - W pierwszej jestem na środku w pokoju na czworaka, nagi, wy wszyscy siedzicie dookoła na krzesłach. Podchodzicie po kolei parami, Nat ma strap-ona, jedna osoba pieprzy mnie w tyłek, drugiej obciągam. Zmieniacie się ciągle, aż nie padnę ze zmęczenia, błagając o orgazm, którego nie mogę osiągnąć przez pierścień... - urwał, widząc pięć par oczu wbitych w niego z różną mieszanką niedowierzania, zaskoczenia czy wręcz przerażenia.  
Ciszę przerwał w końcu Tony, który jako jedyny wydawał się być pod wrażeniem.  
\- A ta druga?  
Steve westchnął ciężko.  
\- Sorry, za bardzo się jej wstydzę, by wam powiedzieć.


	3. (Loki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERY z Infinity War

Loki zamrugał. Zdezorientowany, uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się. Leżał na ziemi, Thanosa i jego sługusów już nie było. Cała reszta też zniknęła. Psotnik sięgnął po ułamaną rurę, wystającą z części statku, aby się podnieść, lecz jego dłoń przeniknęła przez nią jak powietrze. Nasiliło to niepokój Lokiego, który wciąż miał wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał.  
Uświadomił sobie, że panowała absolutna cisza dopiero, kiedy usłyszał zbliżający się tętent galopującego konia. Zanim Psotnik wpadł na pomysł, co robić, na salę wjechała Walkiria.  
\- Siema, Loki! Sorry za spóźnienie, flaszka sama by się nie dokończyła. Zbieraj dupę, jedziesz ze mną! - zaśmiała się, zatrzymując się przed bogiem oszustw.  
\- Co?  
\- Dobra, dobra, już… Loki, książę Asgardu, prawowity władco Jotunheimu, zapraszam do Walhalli. - Walkiria ukłoniła się.  
\- Słucham?! - Psotnik nie wierzył własnym uszom.  
\- Poległeś w walce. Może nierównej i niehonorowej, ale walce. No już, wstawaj.   
\- Po co mam tam jechać? - jęknął Loki.  
Walkiria uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Mama na ciebie czeka.


End file.
